


Would You

by Valour (Reccea)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Valour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movie's been out and disappointing for so many months that the burn of humiliation has faded. But he still sees the posters occasionally. On the buses that sit alongside their limo in traffic, on the sides of movie theatres. His face and his dark brown hair, and his failure. Out there for the world to see. And it's fine, really, except for the way Justin keeps trying to get him to ditch security and get on the subway with him. It'll be fine when he figures out the game that Justin's playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You

Lance is glad that he never has to take the subway. (Is never allowed to take the subway, actually.) Because every time they go near a subway stop Justin turns to him, dramatically, and says, "Would you put ads up everywhere looking for *me* if we met on the subway?"

Lance has managed to not answer in any other way than a very aggravated glare each time Justin pulls that shit. It's been nearly half a year and he still says it.  
Every. Single. Time.

It'd be enough to incite him to violence, if not for the PR shots they're constantly having to do, the bodyguards around them, and the fact that the other guys wouldn't understand. They're never alone, it feels like, so even when Justin's being an ass Lance doesn't say anything. Besides, it was actually more satisfying to just stare Justin down. He squirms more under Lance's unwavering stare than under any verbal tirade he's ever made.

But Justin still doesn't stop. If anything, Justin's gotten worse. Now he whispers it, pressing his mouth right up against Lance's ear and letting it linger there. And one time he let his hand rest on Lance's hip, let his mouth settle into a little smirk, and added "I'd do it for you." Lance isn't sure what the hell is actually going on so he settles for glaring at Justin when the subject comes up. Chances are pretty good that Justin's just fucking with him anyway.

The movie's been out and disappointing for so many months that the burn of humiliation has faded. But he still sees the posters occasionally. On the buses that sit alongside their limo in traffic, on the sides of movie theatres. His face and his dark brown hair, and his failure. Out there for the world to see. And it's fine, really, except for the way Justin keeps trying to get him to ditch security and get on the subway with him. It'll be fine when he figures out the game that Justin's playing.

Joey gets kind of pissed sometimes. He bitches Justin out for teasing Lance and being a jackass. But it's Joey, so Justin takes it in stride. He just smiles and says firmly, "It's not like that." But he never says what exactly it is like.

Chris runs with the joke, the way Chris always does. He teases mercilessly because if he can make their skin thick, no one else will break through it. JC never says a word. Just smiles, like he has a secret, and squeezes Lance's shoulder. JC's comforting in his lack of words. Really, any of it's better than Justin's approach.

And finally, once, they're running past the subway, heading for the magazine stand because Justin needs something right this second. They only have Dre and Lonnie with them and that's about as alone as they ever get. It feels like they're alone. Justin has Lance laughing when they start to walk away, bags in hand and Lance isn't even sure why. But they pass the entrance, pass the people milling in and out, going through the motions of lives nothing like their own. And Justin grins, Lance gets still, and Justin reaches.

Justin nods at Dre and drags Lance into the subway. They fumble for money and tickets, all the while Lonnie's face is unreadable but Lance knows neither of them are happy. It's a really stupid idea. But Justin gets him on the train, just as it's about to leave, and it's the middle of the day and outside of the four of them the car is empty.

Lance sees an "On the Line" poster torn and half hanging on the wall, just as the train pulls away from the station.

Justin pulls Lance close, even as the laugh is dying on Lance's tongue, and whispers, "Would you?"

"Fuck you." Lance actually says it, his voice hoarse and calm. It's odd how he doesn't sound angry.

"I would." Justin's eyes glitter. "I would for you."

Lance blinks, slow and unsteady, because he's not sure if it's a response to what he said, or if Justin's just going with his normal script.

Justin presses in close, and they're being blocked from the windows by Dre and Lonnie, but Lance doesn't see them. Doesn't remember that they're there.

"If I found you on the subway," Justin whispers it, but his voice sounds so loud. Sweet and high against the hum of the subway. "I wouldn't let you go."

Lance stares at Justin's mouth, the smile that isn't mocking. He stares and waits. Wonders if it's a joke.

"Would you?" Justin bites his lip. And he looks nervous. Really.

Lance meets his eyes as the train slows, coming to the next station. The doors slide open and the distant sounds of the city above them trickle in. "I...." Lance swallows and he sees it.

Sees the way Justin's breath hitches, the way the smile grows hopefully.

"I wouldn't have to?" Lance asks, because he thinks he knows but he still can't be sure. He's never sure about Justin.

"Yeah," Justin beams, and his voice is breathy and low, the way Lance normally sounds. And his smile seems suddenly easy to read.


End file.
